


huh

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [24]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, also Yeah! its time for some Tomorrows Tea Angst (tm), minecraft exists in the ninjago universe cause i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: alright im really tired and i dont know how to summarize this other than cole drops a couch on jays foot and makes a joke about lloyd ragequitting minecraft and then theres minor angst





	huh

“shit!” jay hissed as cole dropped the couch on his foot. “cole, what the fuck!”

cole shrugged. “hey man, ya gotta move your foot when i'm doin some heavy lifting. plus, don't curse in front of lloyd, he's like twelve.”

after pondering it for a moment, jay nodded. “yeah, makes sense. also, lloyd’s like seventeen. tomorrow's tea, ya know?”

cole shook his head. “the tea aged up his body, but it didn't age up his mind. he's still a twelve year old who rage quits minecraft.”

“what about minecraft?” lloyd asked, looking up from his book. jay looked up at him from where he was cradling his injured foot. “how old are you?”

lloyd frowned, thinking for a moment. “uh- thirteen, i think.” 

cole flung his hands in the air. “wait, but you were twelve when you were hit with the tea?” he said. 

lloyd nodded. “yeah, i was twelve, but my birthday was a while ago. like a few months or so maybe?” 

jay looked at lloyd, then over at cole. "...huh." he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> its time to go to bed,


End file.
